A dash of love on Christmas
by lit-sweet-angel
Summary: Rei's younger sister comes for a visit for the holidays. What happens when she meets someone the absolute opposite of her? When hatred and anger dominates an unfamiliar feeling always has its ways.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Here's a Christmas special!

Ok here are a few stuff y'all should know. **I've rewritten the story but the plot is still the same. **

" ": What ever is written between these are what the characters are saying.

' ': What are between these two things are their thoughts.

(A/N): this means authors note.

And I think that's all you should know…Oh no!

Oh yea there 's the …

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters!

The only thing I own are my characters. In this story it's Mei.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Rei's little sister?**

As usual, everyone's at the dojo. Tyson Beyblading Kai, Kenny tipping away on his computer and Max helping Hilary with the sandwiches.

"You think that I would get a shot with Mirium?" He asked Hillary.

"Yeah, definitely!" She said positively bringing the sandwiches outside with some orange jus. "Hey guys! It's lunch time!" She shouted.

Tyson came running at her. "Alright! Give me, give me!" He grabbed 3 sandwiches and stuffed them all in his mouth. "Tyson!" She gave him a huge hit on behind his head. He almost chocked. Tyson kept on coughing. Hillary gave him a glass of orange jus. "Oh my goodness!! Are you alright Tyson?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Oh. That's too bad." She looked away and went inside without looking back.

"What's with her?"

"Don't worry Tyson all girls are like that." Max said and grabbed a sandwich.

"Man… she's even worse than Kai." He said still complaining.

Max and Kenny started laughing. "Come on Tyson you should know by know that girls are complicated." Kenny said still laughing with his sandwich in his hand.

"But why did she try to kill me? I mean I was hungry! Duh!"

"Maybe because she doesn't like pigs like you" Kai said coldly.

"So? I don't care! It's not like I like her or something."

"Ah huh" his teammates said looking at him with an obvious look.

"You guys don't seriously think that I got a thing for Hillary"

Kai just looked at Tyson. "Idiot"

"What?! What did I do this time? Huh? Mister perfect?"

"Ok let make this clear for you. 1. I'm not perfect and 2 you're an idiot to everyone's eyes." He took a sip of his orange jus.

"What? Why you …" Tyson muttered and glared at Kai.

Kenny had to think fast before the two start fighting again. "Um… Hey guys?"

"What!" Tyson looked at Kenny furiously.

Kenny gulped. "Have you guys seen Rei? I haven't seen him all day"

Kai cooled down. "He left early this morning."

"Really? Without saying anything?" Max asked "that's odd"

"It's not like Rei to leave without saying anything to us" Kenny added.

"Do you know what time he left?" Tyson asked.

Kai thought for a moment. "I think around 5 AM"

"Wow… that early eh? And what time is it now? 1:30PM" Kenny said.

"You think we should go look for him?" Max wondered.

Rei came in with some luggage and talking in Chinese saying:" Don't worry you'll be just fine"

He kept on walking towards everyone with no one by his side.

"Umm… Rei? Who are you talking to?" Tyson asked looking clueless.

"Oh! That's my-" He looked around " Ah men! Wait, I'll be right back" He went back to the front.

He came back with a girl with long black hair tied into a bun with chopsticks. She had beautiful golden eyes just like Rei! She had the same shirt as Rei and wearing a perfect fit pair of black skinny jeans and wearing the same kind of shoes as Rei.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Mei." He said and put her luggage down. She bowed politely. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Whoa… She practically looks like you. Except she's a girl" Tyson Commented.

Everyone sweat drop.

"Mei, this is Max. He comes from New York." Rei introduced

"Hey what's up?" Max greeted.

"Just being in Tokyo for the first time." She blushed and shook his hand.

"Oh yeah? Cool! We could give you a tour later." He suggested

"Sure"

"This is Kenny. He's the one who fixes our blades and puts up adjustments." He introduced.

"Hey you fix blades? That's so cool!" She shook his hand as well.

"Hehehe…" Kenny starts blushing. "I do my best."

"This is Tyson, the world champion."

"Yeah. And I'm the first one to repeat 3 times" Tyson said proudly.

"Then you must be pretty good" She shook his hand to.

"And here we have our leader, Kai. He comes from Russia."

"Russia eh? It's cold over there even on summer" she smiled and left her hand there for him to shake.

"Yeah"

'Ok…Mei just put your hand down slowly and now one would notice a thing' she thought.

Kai looked at her hand and then gave her a strange look.

'Crap! He saw it! Do something!'

"So…you coach my brother's team eh?"

"Yeah." He said.

'Man this guy has no manners. Talk about being social…'

"Ah ok that's nice." She turned over to Rei "Ok so where do I stay exactly?"

"Um…right here."

"Oh! So I'm sleeping outside in this weather?"

Rei laugh and showed her inside. When he got to the guest room where Hillary usually sleeps he left her luggage next to the door and started to help her unpack.

"So?" Rei asked.

"So what?"

"So what do you think about the gang?"

"Um…their ok…I guess…except for that guy…what's his name? Kate? Kuro? Kayla? Kristy? Something like that."

"You mean Kai." Rei looked at her in a bizarre kind of way,

"Yeah! Yeah! That guy."

" You thought he was a girl?" Rei asked.

"No. No. You know, just like that." she smiled.

"Yeah Right."

"Yeah. I know I'm always right." She said proudly.

"You don't like Kai?"

"No! Are you out of your mind Rei? I just met him!" she panicked.

"No! Not that way! I mean as in a first impression."

"Oh! Um…what's the word again?" she thought for a moment "Oh yeah !" She said enthusiastically "No." she said coldly.

"Why not?" he questioned with a frown "He's a really cool guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah well…. I don't know him Rei. And besides he looks like the bad boy player kind of guy."

"What? Kai? No way! He's an honorable guy. He would never do anything like flirting if that's what you mean."

"No. There's just something about him. It makes me feel like I know but I don't. You know?"

"Um…sorry Mei. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Anyways, I understand myself"

"Yeah! You're the only one that does!" Rei smiled at her while Mei grabs a Pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

"Ah! Sorry I just didn't understood why I just did that. Do you?"

"Yeah! Cause your just…Just- just crazy!"

"I'm crazy now?" she questioned offended and gasped "Why I never!"

"Well you just did!" He took some pillows off of Hillary's bed and started throwing them at her. It was a magnificent fight that lasted about 10 minutes. Except there was one thing, the room was a total mess! Pillows on the floor, the bed all messed up, the lamp on the night table was about to tip over, it looked like a tribe of rhinos just ran over the entire room. "Hillary is not going to like this. He said laying on the floor looking exhausted from laughter. Mei laying on her bed asked"who's Hillary and started cleaning the room. "She's your room mate." He said looking at her with a huge smile. "Really? What is she like?" She asked. "Well…She's like a huge monster!" He said describing her size with his hands. "She gets mad easily too. She's the one that keeps Tyson in his place." He said placing pillows on the bed.

Then Mei just thought of how Hillary would look like "A monster eh?" she started to think of a huge Godzilla with Hillary's face on it destroying the whole town. She had chills go up her spine. "She's that bad?"

"Nah. Not when you get use to her. She just likes to give Tyson a hard time." He laughed at the thought.

"Oh yeah?" she laughed at the thought to.

"Yeah! She reminds me a whole lot like you!" he pointed out.

"What! You see me as a monster now!" she yelled.

Rei looked around and saw that the room was clean once again. He got up and left the room in a rush laughing. Mei left the room and ran after Rei. Rei went where the whole gang were and right when he was about to enter the room home free Mei caught up with him and hit him right there. Rei slides between Kai and Hillary with a lump on his head and a huge smile on his face. "Hey! What's up?"

"Rei. What are you doing there?" Hillary asked and helped him sit up.

"Well you see…it's a really long story." He scratched his head.

"Yeah! And stay down Rei" She said proudly at the door.

"Yeah…you got me good." Rei responded with his usual smile.

"What happened to you?" Tyson asked.

"Oh you know…" he strolled his sentence and invited Mei to sit by tapping the floor for her to sit beside him and Kai. She frowned and went to sit beside her brother. She looked around the room and it was totally empty. There was only some kind of wooden swords hanging on the wall.

"Oh hi there!" Hillary said looking at her.

"Um…Hi?" she said confused but smile politely.

"Hey I'm Hillary!" She introduced herself kindly.

"Oh! Hey! I'm Mei. Rei's sister." She smiled.

"Oh! Rei didn't told us that he had a little sister" she said shocked.

"Really?" She gave Rei a death glare "He has told me so many things about you"

Rei looked at his sister in fear.

"Revenge" she said coldly in their hometown dialect.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Hilary blinked twice anxious to know.

"Like that you were a huge Godzilla." She wondered "What ever that is" she said innocently.

"What!" She gave Rei a death glare.

"Or was it King Kong? I don't really remember. Do you Rei?" She looked at him with her evil smile."What's a Godzilla and a King Kong anyway?" She said so sweetly.

The breakers dropped their jaw as they exchanged glances and watched Hillary's aura grow.

"I'm a province girl. So I don't know much about the city." She added.

"I didn't say that!" He hit Mei's arm. "I said that Hillary was a really cool chilling personne! Yeah!" he said proud of his quick thinking and added "she just misunderstood."

"Oh really?" Hillary started to calm down.

"No. No. I'm sure he didn't say that." Mei argued.

Rei looked at his sister with the look! (A/N: you know that look that your mom gives you when she wants you to do something? Well that's the look that Rei's doing right now)

Mei just gave him a smile.

After the whole meeting for the Christmas party, Rei came out with bumps on his head. When Hillary left with Tyson, Max and Kenny to go grocery shopping. Rei, Kai and Mei were left all alone with nothing to do.

"So…while the others are doing grocery shopping. Why don't I and Kai show you around?" Rei said and looked at Kai.

"There's no way I'm taking a kid like her around" Kai said annoyed.

"Ah come on Kai. Please" Rei asked just to make his babye sister happy.

"A kid? I'm not a kid! I'm 14 for your F.Y.I"

"Whatever."

"Come on Kai it wouldn't take to long" Rei pleaded.

Kai sighed "Fine."

Rei smiled at his sister, "So? What are we waiting for? Christmas?"

"Actually…that's exactly what I'm waiting for …" She looked at Kai unhappy. Kai noticed her looking at him. "Take a picture. It would last longer." he gave her an amused look.

She sticks her tongue out. "Jerk."

"Brat"

"Assho-"

"Come on!" Rei pulled Mei before she gets Kai pissed off.

Rei and Kai started to show Mei around the block and then the park, then the beach, and then the mall and finally the B.B.A center. They decided to give her the grand tour of the whole B.B.A. center. It was huge! She had never seen anything so big! She had never seen so many offices, rooms and beyblading dish in one whole building. Everything was practically only two colors, blue and white.

"Oh my goodness! The place is huge!" She said looking around the place amazed.

"Yeah! We rebuild it after the last incident that happened when BEGA was in business. Big eh?" Rei just stared at his younger sister that just wouldn't stop looking around and touching everything that she wasn't familiar with.

"What a child."

"Ah… don't be such a wet blanket Kai. She has never been in a City. This is her fist time." He said and watched Mei annoy the secretary who was showing her how a computer works

"Please…She looks like a bratty little 7 years old."

Rei laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized that you and Mei have a lot in common"

"Yeah right…" Kai gazed at the female neko-jin. 'She's just a little spoiled brat!' he thought.

"No I mean it." Rei insisted.

"Whatever. "

To be continued…

* * *

Ok that's the first Chapter. There was no big change for this chapter...(For those that read this story before)

Don't forget to **Review**! I would really appreciate it!

If I don't get any then I won't update the next time, because if there's no review then no fans.

There would be no point in updating.

Lit Sweet Angel xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Change of Heart**_

After Rei and Kai gave Mei an idea of how the town looks like they went back to the dojo. Rei Looked at his sister sitting at the porch just watching the snow fall down slowly. She looked spaced out. She looked deep in thought. To Rei's eyes, she was the most beautiful he's seen, the most important person in his life, until he gets a wife …

"Rei." Kai said. "Yeah? What is it?" Rei answered looking at his captain after staring at his younger sister. Kai looked a little confused. Then he noticed Rei's sister sitting at the porch. He frowned then turned back and started walking. "Huh?" Rei started to follow his captain back inside. "What's up Kai?"

"Nothing."

"Sure…" Rei was amused.

Apparently, ever since Rei said that Him and Mei were alike it's been disturbing the brave captain.

Kai made a turn to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and reached for some orange juice. He grabbed a cup from the cupboards and let the fruit liquid flow into the cup. Mei came in the kitchen looking a little tired. Kai, about to drink his juice just stared at her. She walked pass Kai and grabbed his cup. "Thanks." She smiled and drank the juice slowly. Kai couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that she was spoiled, bratty and now he just noticed that she's also rude! "What a pain" Kai shook his head and grabbed another cup from the cupboards.

"What was that?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said…" he looked at her a little pissed off then sort of slammed his cup on the counter annoyed. "…That you're a pain. Got a problem?" he coked an eyebrow then started to pore some more orange juice.

"Yeah." She looked at him irritated.

"Whatever." He grabbed his juice and left the kitchen.

She just looked at the door where Kai just went through. "He is such a pain!" She exclaimed.

"Actually Mei, you're the one at fault here. You took his glace." He explained,

"I know, but there was something that tempted me to do that." She said "I don't like him. He's a jerk."

"Mei!" Rei gave her the look.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"He deserved, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What did he do?"

"I don't know." She said then leaved her cup in the sink. She looked at her brother "I don't like him is all…" she walked out of the kitchen.

Rei sighed. "But still…I wouldn't do that. Even if I don't like the person" 'she is so complex to understand … She usually isn't like this. What was with that attitude? Need of attention?' he wondered.

Rei went outside looking if Tyson and the others came back yet, but no sign of them yet. "Huh?" he saw Mei crossing the street because she saw a poor kitten. She was in the middle of the road trying to see what was wrong with the poor thing. He called out to her "Mei! Come back inside! It's cold!"

In slow-motion, he saw a truck coming. "Mei!" he screamed. "Coming! Just give me a-" she heard the truck's horn. She turned back in horror. She held the kitten tightly in her arms and shut her eyes tight. She felt two strong arms hold on to her that carried her body but fell roughly on the ground and felt a deep pain close to her waist. She slowly tried to open her eyes. Someone was looking down at her. But it was a too blurry for her to see. Then she fell unconscious.

A couple of hours later

Mei laid on a bed with her eyes open confused. She felt a slight pain close to her waist. She sat up. 'Huh? My hair…it's loose…' She looked at her long hair that went until her waist. She scanned the room and found the kitten she had in her arms earlier. She smiled at the creature. She started petting it. And then a huge flash just appeared before her eyes. 'The truck!' she started to look around panicking. She started to panic. She removed the covers that kept her warm and swung her legs at the edge of the bed. She stood up but then felt the same pain earlier on her waist. She fell on one knee. 'What's this?' she lifted her shirt a little. It seemed like a wound that went half way around her waist. But she couldn't tell if it were deep because it was covered by bandages. She took a deep breath and stood up again. She was about to reach the doorknob but the door swung open. Then she saw an old looking lady with a white dress and a small hat with some kind of Red Cross on it.

"You shouldn't be moving yet young lady! I had strict orders to not allow you to get out of bed until you are well! Now get back in bed!" She pointed at the bed.

Mei just stared. 'Who does she think she is? My mother?' She frowned at the thought.

"I said now!" the nurse took her by the ear and dragged her by the bed and pushed her. A sound of pain was heard from Mei as the kitten jump in her arms.

"A cat! Don't you know that animals are forbidden in hospitals?" She grabbed the little thing by the neck.

"Hey!" Mei wouldn't let go of her and tried to get the nurse's hands off of the kitten. "Stop! You're hurting her." Mei pleaded. The nurse finally took hold of the cat, but because Mei tried to reach for the kitten, it reopened her wounds completely. She fell to her knees and bit her lower lip to prevent herself from sobbing. She took a deep breath and glared at the nurse. She then kicked her in the stomach. The nurse fell on the floor hard as she snatched the kitten and ran for the door.

"Why you little brat!" she fixed her dress and prepared her self to catch the black haired neko-jin. She went running towards her. Mei looked at her a little scared and opened the door to make her escape with the kitten in her arms. She turned around and saw the crazy women screaming and running at her. She quickly closed the door and was about to make a run for it but she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and there was the straight face of the cold leader, Kai.

"You little brat!" Mei heard the old women's voice and then hid behind Kai afraid.

"Huh?" he stood before Mei very defensive and asked "Is there a problem?"

"That brat!" she pointed at the innocent girl behind Kai.

Kai glanced behind him and looked at Mei. He sighed.

"She kicked me!" the nurse looked at the girl. Mei, still being scared, looked at the nurse. The nurse gave her an evil look. Her eyes widen then hid behind Kai again.

"I'll take care of her miss" the nurse looked at Mei once more then walked away frustrated. Kai led Mei back inside the room.

"You kicked her?" Kai questioned as Mei sat down on the bed with the kitten on her lap.

"She was hurting her. What else was I suppose to do?" She said petting the kitten.

He sighed out of desperation. "what am I going to do with you?" he questioned. He narrowed his eyes at a red stain on Mei's clothing.

He kneeled on one knee and dared to lift the paper shirt.

"What do you think you're doing ?!" Mei questioned and slapped his hand away from her. "Pervert!" she sneered.

"Would you stop being a child ?!" He roared, "I'm Not a pervert!"

Mei stared for a moment then snapped back, "I'm in a paper dress for crying out loud!"

He sighed and whispered "Fine, let do this the hard way." He stood up and carried her. Shouts were heard from the Golden eyed girl, but he ignored them. He forcefully laid her on the bed with him on top. He held her two hands with one hand and restrains her legs from any movement with his. Inches away from her face he says "Hold still."

Out of panic, she tries to break free. Unfortunately, Kai was far too strong for her. "Let me go Kai!" she kept shouting but he wouldn't let her go. "If you don't get off, I'll, I'll …" she couldn't finish her sentence because she didn't know what to do.

"You'll what? Steel my juice each time I drink? Call me names like jerk or pervert? Scream?" he toyed with her.

She calmed down and just glared at him. He loosened his grip on her and checked the wound. The wound wasn't infected, but she lost a certain amount of blood. He stood up and opened the drawer from the night table and took a roll of bandages. While he did that, Mei sat up and kept glaring at Kai.

Kai turned to her and gave an amused look. "You want to do it the hard way again?"

She gave a shock expression and turned her head away allowing him to treat her.

Luckily, her paper dress was a two piece, so she didn't had to remove anything. Kai kneeled to fix her bandages.

Mei's Point of View

'How dare he handle me like a doll! That Jerk! Pervert! Over confident bastard! … I feel so insulted and stupid. I misread his intentions… He only wanted to help me but I over reacted and … Argh!!' I mentally kicked myself. 'Now I have no dignity...' I continued glaring at Kai but soon, my glare turned into a smile. 'He's so caring…He bandaged my wound properly and took much time to do it right. He's face is so …' at the thought I blushed. I shook my head to brush it off. "Huh? Did I hurt you?" Kai asked and I just turned even redder, "No …" I said timidly. 'He's completely the opposite of what I thought he was.'

Kai's point of view

I'm doing my best to take care of her wounds but there's something that distracts me since earlier, a sweet smell. Though I don't know where it's coming. I could feel her glaring at me. It feels like tiny, harmless yet annoying needles are poking me, but then it stops. I look up out of curiosity, and she's smiling. Wow. Seriously, she may be a pain, but that is one damn smile. I smirked unintentionally and continued bandaging her wound. I think I tighten the bandage too much. She flinched. "Huh? Did I hurt you?" I asked. Suddenly she blushed, "No…" she says timidly. She's cute when she's timid.

Normal Point of View

Kai finished bandaging her wound and stood up. "There, that should do"

She thanked Kai with a nod accompanied with a light blush. Out of the blue, someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Kai said.

A doctor came in and introduced himself. "I am Doctor Pascal, It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook Kai's hand, "Kai Hiwatari, Nice to meet you" Kai said. 'Sure… Be polite and nice to other people but not me?' Mei thought and gave Kai a cold look. The doctor smiled at Mei "How are you feeling Miss Kong?"

"Fine."

"Do you feel any pain? Did the nurse change your bandages?"

"No sir, I'm fine now. And yes, I changed the bandages."

Kai glanced at her, "You?" he cocked his eyebrow out of amusement.

She chuckled nervously. "You mean me right?" Kai corrected.

The doctor laughed, "I'm glad." He took notes on Mei's chart, "You may take her home today Kai. Her wounds are not too serious; just make sure that you change her bandages three times a day. You know the routine Kai." The doctor patted Kai's back and looked at Mei, "You're a pretty lucky young lady to catch a fish like him. This young man has been by your side ever since you entered the hospital" He laughed.

Mei blushed "He did?" a shocked expression slowly appeared as she exchanged glances between the doctor and Kai.

Kai smirked at her reaction. But the doctor's cheerful face turned very severe. "Though, I can't give this same smile to your brother." he said and sat down on the visitor's chair.

"What do you mean?" Kai's smirk disappeared and gave a grave tone.

Mei just stared at the two men confused, "My brother? Rei?"

The doctor sighed, "Rei's been hit pretty bad. He's only lucky to get out of it alive." A moment of silence followed, Mr. Pascal hesitated to speak "H-he has been severely injured."

'Rei?' Mei thought, 'Rei…?'

"How bad?!" Kai demanded.

The doctor looked at Kai and Mei with regret, "His condition is very bad, we're still not able to state his conditions yet"

Kai grinned his teeth "Will he make it?" he inquired.

"Kai, he lost a lot of blood recently, his leg is broken, and his right arm got dislocated further more his brain has been damaged and his lungs were pierced by some fractured ribs. We did as much as we could for him."

Doctor Pascal's words echoed through Mei's mind.

Kai slammed his fist onto the wall. "Will he make it?!" He exclaimed.

The doctor sighed sadly "You two were only lucky to get out of the way in time." He stood up. 'Two …? Lucky? Kai was there?' Mei wondered still lost in her gaze.

"We'll contact you as soon as we have the results." With that, the doctor left the room.

To be continued …

Yes it has been nearly COMPLETELY REWRITEN. So…

Please Review

Lit sweet angel


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Looking Back**

The two stayed frozen in their thoughts for a moment.

Kai couldn't stand it. He couldn't believe that Rei was in the condition he was in. A sudden thought of Rei not making it entered Kai's mind. ' what if he … No! He will make it.' He told himself and held his fist tightly. "Get dressed," he said and threw a paper bag at Mei, "They're Hillary's clothes but they should fit you fine." He posed for a moment, "Hurry up. They're all worried."

She held the bag against her chest and only nodded. The poor girl was lost in her own world. Nothing but endless questions with no answers flew across her thoughts.

At the dojo

Apparently, no one but Hillary was home. The brunette ran towards her and held her tight, "Oh Mei." She said softly caressing the girl. Hillary led her to the room for her to rest. Still, not a word had come out of her. Kai watched her walk away with a worried look and felt an enormous amount of guilt growing within him as he made his way to the kitchen.

Hillary tucked Mei her bed with a wet cloth on her forehead. She smiled at the girl and slid the door behind her shut. The brunette walked to the kitchen and found the solo captain. She opened cupboards as if looking for something.  
She knew Rei's condition and didn't dare to bring the subject up. "Tyson and Daichi went with Grandpa and Mr. D to go pick up The White Tigers and the Majestic at the airport so they won't be here in awhile. As for Maxi, he went to the train station to pick up the All Stars because they were-" "Is she alright?" Kai questioned. She was surprised by the question and hesitated a bit, "She has a fever but she's alright." She said and continued on her search. She had never seen Kai with such concern for someone before. "Is she asleep?" he asked once again. Once again she was surprise, "Y-yes …" "Does she need medicine?" He continued his questions. She smiled amused and answered once again "Yes."  
"She seemed fine at the hospital to me." He smiled at the thought, "I guess her actions at the hospital caused her fever." A small smirk curved upon his lips "Silly girl." He said.

"You really care about her don't you?" she asked cheerfully. Kai didn't answer. "Well…" She trailed her sentence, "I'll go buy Mei some medicine. Look after her while I'm Gone." She smiled and left.

A while later Mei woke up. She felt very cold and trembled in her bed. "Rei," she searched for. Her tired eyes inspected the room but the soul she looked for wasn't there. She stood up weakly and went out not bothering to close the door behind her. She made her way to a quiet room with familiar wooden swords hanging on the wall.  
She looked around a little then spotted the Breaker's rude, arrogant not to mention selfish captain. Well, that's what she thought. He looked like he was in deep thought. Just staring at the window, holding a wallet in his hand and his orange juice in the other just made him look different to her. He sighed after looking at the opened wallet. He then noticed her presence.

"What are you doing here? Stalking me?" he said coldly. He had apparently forgotten her condition.

"No…" she said unsteadily but suddenly regained her old confidence, "You just happen to be at places where I intentionally want to be."

"Whatever." He putted his wallet back in his pocket and started drinking his juice again still staring at the window. A moment of silent installed itself. She felt awfully awkward and dizzy. She sat beside Kai and held her head with both hands. Kai gave her the cold shoulder and ignored her. Mei gave a faint smile and said, "So?"

"Hm?" he took another sip from his juice.

"What got you in beyblading?" she asked and held her legs close to her.

"None of your business." He responded coldly.

"Oh…that bad eh?"

"I said that it's none of you business" Kai said firmly.

"I only got into beyblading cause of Rei. He was the one who showed me what beyblading was about…" she smiled at the thought. Kai simply listened and felt his guilt within him grow. "But then, when he left our village, everyone started saying he betrayed us, that he would never come back, that he was a traitor." Tears started to swell up. "But I never gave up on him cause of one promise." Kai thought coldly, 'pathetic.'

"Kinda cheesy isn't it? I hang onto hope even after such a traitorous action, only because of a foolish man's words. But to be tempted by a promise that everything would be just fine…" she trailed her sentence as tears started going down on her cheek. "…I just couldn't help it" She sniffed.

Kai just kept starring at the window as if he didn't care and wasn't listening. He then started to hear her sobbing. He turned towards her curiously. "What the heck are you" Kai just stopped at stared. 'Damn, she's crying…' Kai had no idea how to make her stop. He had never seen anyone cry. How was he supposed to know how to make her stop? He sighed. "Look…um…don't cry…euh…he'll be ok." She stopped a little and looked at Kai with her puffy red eyes and her rosy cheeks. He tried to put a smile on to make her feel a little better but more tears just kept on going down. Kai started to give up. "Look…" he gave her a hug. "I know Rei. He's strong. One of the strongest bladers I've ever known. He would never leave you like this. So don't worry. Trust me. He will pull through. I promise." He rubbed her back, took a clear look at her face and held her cheek with his palm, 'She's burning up!' he thought' as he whipped away her tears. She buried her face on his chest and continued crying.  
The crying soon stopped. She had fallen asleep. He stood up and carried her to the room bridal style.

'I only wish that when I saved you I saved Rei while I was at it…' He thought.

**Flashback **

_Mei Held the kitten tightly in her arms as the truck came honking its horn. Kai ran towards her and lifted her from the safety of the ground. There was no time, he had to move quickly. Suddenly, a vicious push was felt from behind and he was moved out of the way. All movements went slow-motion before Kai's eyes. His eyes widen in shock as he looked back. "Rei !" He shouted. The kind man smiled and the truck stroke.  
Kai landed roughly on icy snow near the trash. He ignored his pain and checked on Mei. She was alright, but blood stained the white snow. A sharp object pierced her. Screams from neighbors and near by walkers echoed through the neighborhood. Rei laid weakly in the snow surrounded by a puddle of blood. Kai crawled towards his friend. "Rei," He said. Rei grabbed Kai's collar and brought him closer to him as he whispers with struggle "Take care of Mei," Kai nodded his head shutting his eyes. He couldn't bear to see his friend like this. Soon, flashes of light from an ambulance appeared._

**End of Flash back **

He laid her gently on her bed and tucked her in. He sat on the bed elbows on his knees as he held his face. He kicked himself mentally. 'Why?' he asked himself furiously.

"Why couldn't have been me?"

To be continued…

I Hope it wasn't too boring … Please read and review.

Love you all!

Much love

Lit sweet angel


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Kai had fallen asleep by Mei's bed. Hillary has been gone for a long time now for him to do so. He was completely exhausted. He kept changing the towel on her forehead trying to keep her fever low, made her something to eat to keep her strength up, and made sure she rested.

Hillary slowly slide the door open. She smiled knowing that their ok. It seems that Mei was better. 'I guess she won't need this medicine'. Apparently, she had plotted this whole scheme. She quietly slid the door shut and walked her way to the practice room. She slid the door open and slid it shut as she entered. She sighed. She looked at the people before her. Their entire guest has arrived; the white tigers, the all stars, the F dynasty, The Majestic, the demolition boys, nearly everyone they had encounter during their past tournament. They all sat there worriedly. Hillary finally spoke up after a moment of silence, "Mei's alright, but there's no word for Rei yet." She said sadly. Mariah started crying while the girls tried to comfort her. The men just shut their eyes preventing any tears from showing. "This isn't fair!" Lee shouted and slammed his fist against the floor. "Why Rei?" he questioned. Tears fell from his eyes.

Mei tossed and turned in her bed. A nightmare had invaded her mind. Kai suddenly woke up by her movements and tried to calm her down.

"Mei, Calm down" He said as he whipped away her sweat off her forehead. Her eyes shut open as she sat up quickly as she gasped for air. Her heart beat was at an incredible speed. She tightened her grip on the sheets she held and tears started to appear. She turned towards Kai and held his collar. "Where's Rei?" she questioned but he got unbalanced and fell while she followed. (A/N: I guess you could probably guess their position? …One on top of the other.)

Kai stared at her face shocked by her action. She asked him again, still no answer. She just laid her head on his chest sobbing. Kai couldn't help but sigh.

Hilary suddenly entered the room. "The hospital called! Rei's conscious!!" she screamed, and then blushed. "I'm Sorry!!" she said and slammed the door shut. They blinked twice confused, then looked at each and blushed. Mei stood up quickly looking away and snapped. "Rei's conscious!!" and ran swiftly through the door. Kai couldn't help but SMILE and followed.

At the hospital

They all rushed through the halls. Mei was the first to walk up to the secretary, "Rei Kong's room please" "Fourth floor, room 416." And with that she dashed to the elevators but it took too long and she hastily ran to the stairway and lost the others.

"Rei?" she said softly as she entered the room and sat on the chair she dragged to Rei's bed. "Rei…" she whispered and she tossed away his bangs from his bandaged face. Rei's eyes wondered looking for her voice. He slightly moved his head towards and said weekly, "Mei…"

So much emotion ran through and she couldn't cry. He smiled at her. "Don't cry. You know that I hate it when you cry" He placed his palm on her cheek and started to wipe her tears away. "Don't move!!" she ordered, "You need to rest" Everyone finally caught up to her and entered the room four at the three at the time were aloud to enter. Kai and Mariah were the first to visit with Mei. "How are you doing?" Kai asked.

Rei looked around the room and found his captain standing at the door. He smirked. "Hey there Kai, a little head ache but I'm ok. What about you and Mei"

"Alive and well" He forced a smile.

"Thanks Man I really appreciate it"

"Thank you for what?" Mei looked at Rei then at Kai.

Kai looked at Rei wondering if he should answer Mei's question.

Luckily Mariah burst in tears and ran to Rei and prevented any of them from answering. "Don't you dare scare me like that!!" She sobbed on his chest. "Mariah…" he said, "You're hurting me…"

Mariah controlled her self and stood beside Mei wiping away her tears.

"I need to take the second test run It will only be for a while. If you may, can you leave the room please" a nurse came in.

"Of course. Mei? Mariah?" Kai called and waited at the door with everyone else waiting. "Yo Rei!! You little punk!!" Lee said. "You're gonna pay for this!!"

"Hey Rei!! Get better soon alright?" Michael said. "Ditto" the rest of them said and forced a smile. They hated seeing their friend like this. Wrapped in bandages and connected to machines….

Mei kissed her brother's hand happy to know that he was ok and left the room.

15 minutes later …

"You can come back in." the nurse said, "And don't wait in the lobby. You may all go in. Visiting hours are almost over. It would be a shame for you to not see your friend." then bowed before she left. Rei was now sitting up. Bandages from his face was removed and they could see him clearly now.

"Hey!"

"How are you doing?" Max asked.

"I'm doing fine, though I'll have to stay in for some time." He said sadly. His friends gathered around him and Tyson spoke, "I know it's a bad time to talk about this but what about the upcoming match?"

They had all forgotten about the new tournament. That was the main reason why they all went to Japan.

"There are new rules, we have to be five to enter. They prolonged the matches to 3 out of 5."

"This isn't the time to talk about the tournament Tyson!" Mariah screeched. Rei shook his head saying it's alright.

Another nurse entered the room "Visiting hours are over. Please leave."

"What! I'm not leaving my brother here! No way! There's absolutely no way! No way!" She practically screamed.

"Mei. Please" Rei gave her a cheerful yet sad kind of face.

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to-"

"Mei, I didn't ask you to come to Tokyo to stay in a hospital and baby-sit a poor thing like me" He smiled at her "go with Them. I'll be just fine. I got Driger to look after me. Remember?"

"…Ok…" She gave Rei a quick kiss on his forehead. "You be good now" She gave him a light pat on the head.

"Yes mommy" He smirked.

She couldn't help but smile. Mariah gave him a quick kiss, "Get well soon." Everyone left the room and Kai was the last to shut the door. But before he could Rei called out to him

Kai turned towards his friend. "Yes"

"Take care of her ok?"

Kai smirked. "I'll guard her with my life."

Rei thanked Kai as his good friend closed the door slowly.

Once Kai closed the door, Rei's smile slowly disappeared. 'You shouldn't lie to them Master Rei' Driger entered his master's mind.

'Driger…You know Mei….'

'Of course, Lady Mei would not accept it but she has every right to know Master'

'The time will come when she shall know…'

'Of course, as you wish' Driger said then left his master's mind.

Rei glanced at the window. "Mei…"

At the Dojo

All the other teams had left to check into a hotel. They were far too much to all fit in the Granger's Resident.

After they finished eating supper Kai went to visit Mei in her room.

"Mei?" he enteredEdit/Preview. He scanned the room carefully and then started hearing a familiar voice coming from the bathroom. Kai backed up and closed the door quietly and left a small space open to see.

"Mary, he is like on fire!" Mei came out of the washroom looking a little different. Her hair was cut. It was now layered and had side bangs but still long as ever. Kai observed her and his eyes grew wide. She was only wearing a towel! Kai's face slowly turned as red as a cherry.

"Really? Is he that hot? Dang…" Her friend on the other line spoke.

'I thought that Rei said that she isn't familiar with high technology. But she's using the latest LG wireless phone.'

"Yeah." Mei started to look what to wear in her temporary closet for the holidays.

"Mei I got to go. I need to get ready for the next mission." Mary said.

"Ok. Take care sweetie."

"You too booger. Bye"

"Bye" Mei slid the phone and threw it on the bed.

Kai closed the door shut slowly. 'Mission? Mary? Hot? Knows about technology? Over Rei's injuries?'

Kai knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me"

'Oh no! Kai!' She looked around the room in panic. She took her cell phone and her IPOD and stuffed it in her bad then threw it in the closet.

"Me who?" she asked.

"Kai."

'Freak! I was right! What does he want?' she thought for a moment then put her clothes on.

"Hold on a sec." She walked towards the door. "Yes?" she opened it.

"Um…" Kai was a little speechless. He looked still a little red.

"Can I help you?"

"Um…can I come in?" he asked.

'What does he want now?' she stared at him. '…Fine!' "Of course." She let him in the neat and clean room then shut the door.

Kai just stood beside the bed. "Mei I-"

"Kai before you tell me anything I want you to answer me a couple of questions." She turned back towards Kai and sat on the bed. "What were you and my brother talking about back at the hospital?"

'Rei, I hate you for leaving me hanging like this!' Kai thought. "I don't know. What are you talking about?" Kai questioned trying to avoid the answer Mei desires to know.

"I'm talking about why did my brother thanked you earlier? And then you two just stared at each other waiting for something or someone to stop the conversation and change subject." Mei looked at Kai.

Kai didn't want to make Mei worry for what he did. 'Come on Kai! Think! Think! You can't let her know what really happened!' Kai thought. He sighed.

Mei got up and looked at Kai straight in the eye. "Kai! Why don't you answer me?"

Kai looked at her in the eye. She had such beautiful eyes. Kai fallowed his instincts. He held Mei's cheek within his palm.

" Kai why won't you answer me…-" Kai's lips soon touched hers.

Mei's eyes widen. But then for some reason she let him in.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hehehhee …… Yeah. Evil aren't I? I didn't feel like rewriting the haft of this chapter … 

**Please READ&REVIEW**

Lit Sweet Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…

"Kai before you tell me anything I want you to answer me a couple of questions." She turned back towards Kai and sat on the bed. "What were you and my brother talking about back at the hospital?"

'Rei, I hate you for leaving me hanging like this!' Kai thought. "I don't know. What are you talking about?" Kai questioned trying to avoid the answer Mei desires to know.

"I'm talking about why did my brother thanked you earlier? And then you two just stared at each other waiting for something or someone to stop the conversation and change subject." Mei looked at Kai.

Kai didn't want to make Mei worry for what he did. 'Come on Kai! Think! Think! You can't let her know what really happened!' Kai thought. He sighed.

Mei got up and looked at Kai straight in the eye. "Kai! Why don't you answer me?"

Kai looked at her in the eye. She had such beautiful eyes. Kai fallowed his instincts. He held Mei's cheek within his palm.

" Kai why won't you answer me…-" Kai's lips soon touched hers.

Mei's eyes widen. But then for some reason she let him in.

* * *

Feelings.

Mei stood there letting Kai kiss her. A small moan was heard from the young lady. Kai's eyes suddenly opened by the sound and realized what he was doing, 'At lease she's quiet now …' he thought and pulled back then looked away motionless. Mei stood there gasping for air, she felt blood rush to her face and felt somewhat hot. She looked at Kai and saw no emotion. She felt embarrassed and ashamed, she turned away. "Get out." She said harshly but still flushed from the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Kai apologizes.

"Please Kai, Leave."

She heard the door slide open and shut. She turned to look at the empty presence before the door. She sighed. She let her weight fall on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What was that …?" her fingers wondered upon her lips. 'Why do I suddenly feel this empty space in me…?"

She turned and held her pillow tightly. "Rei," she whispered.

Meanwhile

Kai walked towards the practice room. He sighed before he entered. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself and slid the door open. Everyone were putting up decoration and trying to figure how to put the Christmas tree up.

"So…?" Everyone asked.

Kai just stared at his friends.

"Is she alright?" Hilary questioned putting up parts of the Christmas tree.

Kai sighed and answered "She's fine." And walked out of the room frustrated.

Everyone in the room exchanged glances. "What's up with that?" Tyson and Daichi asked annoyed.

Kai's Point of View

'What's wrong with me? Why can't I think straight?' Suddenly I just remembered the feeling of kissing _**her**__._ _'Her_ again …'I glared over the sparkling white scene outside. 'Why do I feel this empty feeling in my chest…? What should I do?' I tried to take a walk around the block to help find the answer but still, nothing.

I took a deep breath to calm down, but apparently, it didn't help at all. Everywhere I went, she was all that filled my head. I still felt her lips against mine and the touch of her hands on my chest. "Argh!" I slammed my fist on the nearest wall and dusts of snow filled the air I breathed. "What is this?!" I just couldn't figure what was this feeling. I felt as if I were going to loose my mind over such a simple matter. She is only just a girl after all. I finally decided to get back to the dojo. It was getting too late, the others must be worried. I entered the dojo and suddenly I felt a tense atmosphere. I walked inside, everything seemed normal. They were still decorating. Hilary was loud as ever snarling at Tyson, Max and Daichi.

All of a sudden, I had an urge to see Mei. My heartbeat escalated as I approached the room step by step. Suddenly I stopped. I couldn't bring myself to see her again, not after what happened. But I want to see her. Her bright golden eyes, her light pink lips, her light colored soft skin, her dark long hair; I needed to see her again. Only a matter of distance separated us. I shook my head and kicked myself mentally. "What's wrong with me?" and I detoured and turned at the next passage way I see. In an instant, I found myself in the washroom. "What am I doing?" I washed my face and let cold water run. I stared at myself in the mirror. The blue face paint faded. I sighed and just splashed more water on my face. The feeling was still there. The emptiness I felt in my chest didn't weaken. I sighed once again.

Mei's point of view

I laid in my bed holding my pillow close. I didn't stare at anything exact and was lost in my own thoughts. I suddenly sat up and buried my face in my pillow while screaming; "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I pulled back for air. _'I really am stupid!!' _I frowned at the fact. '_I can't believe this!!' _I started hitting myself lightly, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I repeated again. "Have you no shame Mei!?" I exclaimed, "Where's your pride and honor eh?!" I screamed and closed my eyes out of despair. My kissing scene with Kai suddenly flew through my mind rapidly. I felt as though I relived the moment. I opened my eyes quickly gazing at the pink sheets on my bed. My fingers strolled slowly on my lips. "M-my first kiss..." I whispered. I felt my heartbeat escalating and my blood rushing to my face. '_It-it was so nice, so sensual' _I snapped out of my thoughts and kicked myself mentally. "What am I thinking?!" I actually slapped myself to wake up from my fantasy. "I need some air." I leaped off my bed, grabbed what ever hair accessories I could find, and tied my hair in a messy bun, and skipped out of the room.

I leaned against a poll watching the fullness of the moon. It reminded me of home, back at the mountains of China, where the Moon seem to be at its fullest. '_I miss home… It has only been six months since I last visited, since I last saw Gramps,' _I sighed, '_so it was during a full moon when I had my first kiss eh? How romantic…' _I thought ironically. '_Pathetic…' _I started to walk around, '_Why did he kiss me anyways? Does he have feelings for me or something?_' I opened a random door and took a seat. '_The jerk! I bet he has a girlfriend…' _I was actually sad at the thought. '_She's probably a million times prettier then me…' _I started looking around to my surroundings and noticed a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. "The kitchen? What am I doing here?!" and I left. Once again I started walking.

My feet seemed to have brought me to an awfully hot room. I couldn't see a thing! I think it was because it was steam. Most of the steam probably flew out coz I came in without closing the door behind me. I then heard curtains moving. I looked around to see where the sound came from. I then spotted a shadowed figure. '_A robber?'_ I thought and I started to panic. '_If he tries to do anything funny, I'll beat him with all I got._' I grabbed whatever was nearest to me and approached slowly. '_This won't do. It's too soft, almost like a towel.'_ I tried to look at it and it was definitely a towel! Then that must mean… _'I'm in a washroom!?'_ Who would steal something in a washroom? Unless… Tyson's grand-pa hid their family jewels in the washroom!! My eyes grew wide. '_There was a real thief in the house!' _the steam grew thinner and I could almost see clearly now. I approached the figure slowly. But I think I stepped on something pointy and I checked my foot. "Ouch…" I whispered. I then felt a strong presence behind me. I held the towel tightly and was prepared to hit him with all I got.  
"Hey." It was a male voice '_Somehow very familiar to me'_ but I had no second thoughts. I turned around and screamed. The man was tall coz all I see was his chest. '_A sexy looking chest I do mind adding_.' He had abs and all with dripping beads of water slithering down his perfect body. I look up and see _**HIS face.**_ My eyes grew wide.  
"You got my towel." It was Kai!! I have no idea why, but I couldn't help but look down and blushed by what I saw. I turned around quickly and handed him the towel. _'How embarrassing!!' I thought. 'Walking in on someone taking a shower…who does that?!_' and here I thought it was a burglar.

Normal point of view

Kai wrapped the towel around his waist. "Thank you" He said amused, "What are you doing in here? Don't you know how to knock?"  
"I-I thought there was a burglar…" she said still embarrassed.  
"A burglar in a washroom with a barred window?" He asked still amused.  
Mei shut her eyes out of embarrassment "Y-Yes…"  
Kai approached her and whispered in her ear, "Or is there another reason?" he whispered in the most heated way.  
Mei opened her eyes wide and felt chills go up her spine. "What other reason!" she exclaimed and turned towards him "For your information, don't go on thinking just because you're _Hot _you can go around teasing people and messing with their feelings!" and with that, she turned her heals and left frustrated and embarrassed.  
Kai, surprised by her actions lifted his eyebrows and thought '_Messing with her feelings?'_

Grand-pa and the rest of the breakers came running "We heard a scream!! Is everything ok?!" they asked.  
Kai simply just shut the door in their face.  
Once again, they all exchanged glances and wondered "what's his problem."

Kai went on thinking over and over her words. He hadn't figure that feelings would be involved in a kiss. Then again, he's been acting strange since then.

To be Continued…

* * *

I'm very sorry about the delay. School and everything is pretty hard to keep up with. I'll try to update some time this month.  
The reason I actualy updated this was only because of those who added this story to their favourites. I thank you guys very much. But **please do bother to review. ****  
**

I would really appreciate it.

Love

Angel.


End file.
